Invincible
by LoonyKins
Summary: Ginny gets injured in an attack at Hogsmeade Station when the Hogwarts train comes in. Harry recalls that day. To Invincible by Jesse McCartney.


AN- Hey all, making a comeback while still in works for my school musical. Feel special all, feel special.

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Wonka Candy, or Jesse McCartney. I wish I did, but no.

Invincible

By Loonykins

* * *

Harry walked down the cobblestone walkway to a set of gravestones. It had been five years since the fall of Voldemort , and four years since he had lost her. He recalled the day that he got the word from Remus Lupin that there was an attack and that she was seriously injured. That memory would be etched in his mind forever.

_**I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way **_

September 1st, 2003  
It took the life right out of me  
Hung up the phone  
Raced out the door  
Broken

" _Harry!" Remus yelled from the fireplace. Harry quickly ran into the room, knowing something was wrong._

"_There was an attack at Hogsmeade station as soon as the Hogwarts train came in.Ginny-." Remus was unable to finish the sentence, but Harry got the message._

" _I'll be right there."_

_**Tried to believe that it wasn't true  
But in my heart I always knew  
That being the life of the party would catch up to you**_

_When he had gotten to St. Mungo's he went over to Remus, who was standing at the front desk waiting for him, grim expression on his face. They walked quietly to the waiting area where the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione were sitting. Mr. Weasley was holding onto Mrs. Weasley as she cried into his shoulder, and Ron was stroking Hermione's hair as the buried herself into his chest. The rest of them sat heads bowed in silence. Harry felt sick to his stomach. _

_**Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours  
I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way**_

_**Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?**_

_Harry sat down next to Remus, who joined the silence. They sat like that for what they guessed was three hours, until a doctor came out. Harry stood up and talked to the doctor, who said that he would be surprised if she survived the night. He then said that there could only be one visitor at a time. Everyone agreed to let Harry go first._

_When he got into the room, he gasped at the sight. She was pale and had humongous gashes all over her. Her eyes were closed, eyelids an odd looking purple. Her lips were chapped and cracking. He went over to her bed, pulling up a chair and holding her hand, pale and sickly like the rest of her body. He then leaned over the reach her ear and then started talking to her._

"_You don't even know how much I love you, Gin. Words can't even describe that, but I don't want you to think that you need to fight for your life for me. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and that if you decide to let go, I won't be mad at you. I love you so much Ginny, and I always will."_

_And with that, the heart moniter went blank, and Ginny Weasley had died. Harry just leaned over and kissed her forehead, got up from the chair, and left the room._

_**Every time I'm home I pass that road  
Driving alone and the street feels cold  
Seeing your face yeah it's haunting me  
My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out  
Just where you would be four years from now  
And what you were thinking when the lights came down  
Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours**_

_When Harry got back to waiting room, he finally lost it. He fell on his knees sobbing, repeating the words "She died" over and over. Nobody could understand his words- everyone could understand his message. The only Weasley child born female in centuries had perished._

_**I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?**_

_The funeral was five days later on quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, which had been opened for the students the day before. Ginny Weasley would be the student missing that year, for she luckily had been the only death in the attack.The ceremony was simple, yet emotional at the same time. Professor McGonagall made a tribute to Ginny by naming the quidditch pitch " Ginerva Weasley Memorial Pitch", with a plack and reason for the memorial. She then was brought by a Hogwarts boat across to her resting spot in Hogsmeade Cemetary. People cried when Ron made his euology on his sister. People chuckled when Hermione talked about all the funny things Ginny had done. And then she was buried._

_**Who ever said that life was fair  
When you live without a care  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
When you're invincible  
Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'**_

_So many things had happened since she had died. Ron found love in the form of Luna Lovegood, and they were now expecting their first child. Bill and Charlie had moved back closer to home, and Bill and Fleur were expecting their second child. Charlie had found the love of his life, a girl from the old days in Hogwarts, Laura Boyde, and the were now engaged to be married. And Harry……._

_**I said don't do it babe  
Said it ain't worth it babe  
But you did it anyway  
Four or five drinks and you were on your way  
Everything's cool on the straight away  
But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five  
Why babe?**_

"Harry!"

Hermione had come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at Hermione lovingly. Harry and Hermione had started dating two years after the death of Ginny. Hermione knew and respected that Ginny would always have a place in his heart, and Harry known the Ginny would've wanted him to move on with his life, so they took their relationship to the next level. They were now also engaged to be married.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry back. Harry smiled lightly, looking at Ginny's grave, and then looked back at Hermione.

"I'm fine, love. I was just thinking about how Ginny is looking down on us." Harry stated, before leaning down slightly to kiss Hermione lightly on the lips.

_**Finite **_

* * *

AN- Yes I know my dear Harry/Hermione shippers. I have given you some hope of survival on my turf. To the Harry/Ginny shippers, I'm deeply sorry, but look at how many stories of mine you have in your favor. Plus, the song says she dies, so she dies. Get over it- especially since she hasn't died in the books……yet.

So, today I'm going to mix it up and say that the Hogwarts choir from the POA movie will tell you what you need to do now. Go ahead choir!

Choir- (singing) Review this lovely writer, Review this lovely writer, Review this lovely writer, or will blow up your shoes!

Author- Wait, guys, that doesn't rhyme!

Choir Person – Um, that's because Sev wrote it, and well, let's just say that isn't a talent of his….

Sev- Hey!

Author- So review, or else!

Choir- (wands at the ready)


End file.
